Tommy and Kira
by fanfictionguy1212
Summary: Tommy and kira are under a love spell with may cause them to have sex. Rated M


**A/N **_Hello everyone here it is, finally :) I __do not own power rangers dino thunder the correct right holder for this kids t.v show is saban home entertainment I take no credit for the characters/characters names accept for Anton's minions "Igorz'_

**Kira (15)**

**Tommy (30)**

**Ethan (16)**

**Connor (17)**

**It was just a normal day at Reefside Highschool as Kira walked past Ethan in the hallway. "Hey Ethan, what class do we have?" questioned Kira "Social studies" answered Ethan "oh,my favorite" said Kira as she smiled at Ethan "hey I have an idea, why dont we walk to class to class together?" questioned Kira with a happy smile. Kira had a crush on Ethan ever since they became power rangers, his bravery,his talent made her feel warm inside.**

"**Sure want me to carry your books?" said Ethan "id love that" smiled Kira. As they walk to the classroom Ethan hands his books back to Kira and they enter the class. "You're late" said Tommy "late?" questioned Kira "class started 5 minutes ago" stated Tommy "mind taking your seat?" added Tommy "yea sorry" said Kira and Ethan as they sat next to each other opening there social studies books **

"**Hey umm, would you like to go to my house tonight?" whispered Kira**

"**sure who will be there?" whispered Ethan "it is just going to be us, Connor and Tommy might join us late tonight" whisper Kira as Tommy over heard them "HEY! Kira and Ethan, may I see you two outside the classroom for a second please" demanded Tommy as they walked outside "sorry Tommy me and ethan were talking about the little get together we are having tonight" said Kira.**

**Tommy is really horny seeing Kira in her sexy school uniform, but he is 30 and Kira is 15, He knows it's illegal but he just cant control it. "That's alright Kira I am not here for tha-" as Tommy planted a kiss on Kiras lips "WHAT ARE YOU DOING ?" Screamed Kira as a few kids heard her "SHHHHH" said Tommy embarresed "are you...okay?" questioned Kira "no i am not okay I feel diffrent" worried Tommy**

"**you can tell me anything I am your student, you're my teacher we help each other with our problems" said Kira as she patted Tommy on his back "I am 100 percent telling the truth, I know this is illegal but I have had feelings for you recently" blurted Tommy "please do not hit and run" added Tommy "Dr.O, I love Ethan but..." said Kira "But what?" said Tommy excited**

"**I have always wanted a older man with a big cock" said Kira embarresed "haha, dont worry I have a 8 inch" said Tommy "I might consider you...We will see tonight" said Kira "Yes!" shouted Tommy "why am I here when all you're doing is flirting with Kira" questioned Ethan "oh yea Ethan..Ummm, I feel like this situation has been solved and you can go back into the classroom" said Tommy looking at Kira's sexy body.**

**As Ethan enteres the classroom people were staring at Ethan because he heard him screaming."What?" questioned Ethan "What were you yelling about?" said some random class mate "nothing" answered Ethan as Kira and Tommy entered the classroom with smiles on there faces "what did you guys do when Dr.O asked me to go into the classroom?" "that's none of your buisness" snassed Kira as Tommy smiles. **

**Anton mercer is now in his mutant form and now pacing. "What can i do to get rid of these power rangers they're undefeatable" screamed Anton "I was watching them not so long ago master, Kira and Tommy look like they're in love, so why not put a love spell on them then we send our monster to distract connor and ethan" said Elsa "Peeeerfect" said Anton as he went over to the monster machine**

"**this has got to be the best idea you have ever had elsaaaa" said Anton "thank you master" said Elsa as the monster comes out of the machine "hello, lovematcher, you must obey my every command" obeyed Anton. The monster had a love heart in the front of his body and a love heart in back and he looked like a miniature version of the power rangers zord. "What shall I do master?" questioned Lovemaker **

"**I want you to cast a love spell on Tommy and Kira the black and yellow ranger" obeyed Anton "haha,simple as cake" Lovemaker said as he teleported to Reefside. The scene is now at the Reefside highschool in the computer lab. "I HAVE to find the hidden secret power" whispered Ethan as he was fiddling with the computer "hi Ethan" Connor said as he walked into the door**

"**cant talk busy" said Ethan really fast "why are you searching our hidden power on a school computer?" questioned Connor "hmm i dont know maybe its because that dick you were teaching soccer to kicked the ball at me" said Ethan "okay chill, im sorry he did that" said Connor "well you wanted an answer" said Ethan as he continued to find the hidden power**

"**hey I have a question you hang with Kira alo-" as Connor got interrupted by Connor "we ALL have been hangning with Kira" corrected Ethan "yea but you have been acting really weird with her lately,a little too weird" said Connor "What do you mean?" questioned Ethan as he started at Connor "what im saying is...Do you like Kira like do you want to have ehmm sex with her or something?" questioned Connor **

"**yes" said Ethan "hey no need to get ma-, wait did you say yes?" said Connor "yes, i want too fuck Kira tonight at the party..But after seeing Tommy kiss Kira I think its going to be opposite" said Ethan "WOAH WOAH WOAH, Tommy KISSED Kira? Did I just hear that right?" shouted Connor as he didnt belive Ethan "Yea they were right infront of me not caring for the world and Tommy kept staring at Kira and he said something and then BAM right on the lips" stated Ethan**

** "we have to do something come on!" demanded Connor as he grabbed Ethan by the arm. It was a lovely day outside Reefside highschool Tommy and Kira were sitting on the bench and the monster appears in the bushes. "Tommy,when do you think you will stop wanting me?" questioned Kira "I dont know I really want to" as Tommy gets cut off as he hears something in the bushes**

"**Hello rangers you little lovebirds, arent you a little too old for him yellow ranger?" questioned Lovemaker "not in dog years which is what you go by, egg head" as Kira insulted him "Dino thunder power up HA" as Tommy shouted "Black dino ranger power" Tommy added as he morphed into the black ranger "Yellow dino ranger power" screamed Kira as she morphed into the yellow ranger**

"**I'm sure you would love to have 'sex' with her wouldnt you Tommy I can arrange that" said Lovemaker as he shoots the lazer at Kira causing her to have a seizure "What are you doing to Kira?" worried Tommy "just doing whats easy for you" said Lovemaker as he teleports away back to Anton "Kira are you okay...KIRA" screamed Tommy **

"**k...ira?" questioned Tommy as Kira wouldnt move. As Kira suddenly wakes up scariring Tommy Kira unmorphs herself and Tommy and Kira pushes his head towards her face. "Kira what are you doing?" questioned Tommy "isnt this what you wanted to be close to me,touch me,have sex with me?" questioned Kira "well yes bu-" Tommy got interrupted as Kira kissed Tommy on the lips.**

"**Your lips are some soft Kira, they taste good aswell what kind of lipstick is it?" said Tommy "Strawberry, your favorite fruit NOW no talking and have sex with me" said Kira as she takes her shirt off revealing her preteen boobs "you have a perfect body Kira" said Tommy as he stared at the in the command centre Alpha and Zordon observes there sex session on the ground outside Reefside highschool.**

"**ai ai ai ai ai Zordon look at what Tommy and Kira are doing! HEY why does my thingy feel hard?" questioned Alpha "I belive you are being aroused by them Alpha, contact Connor and Ethan immediently" said Zordon in shock "alright Zordon contacting them now" said Alpha. Connor and Ethan were looking for Tommy and Kira for the past hour as they here there communicator "we read you Zordon" Connor said**

"**Connor and Ethan I belive I found out what Tommy and Kira are up too, the Lovemaker monster made the two of them fall in sexual love for each other" said Zordon "this is new" said Ethan. The scene is now infront of Reefside highschool were Tommy and Kira are still having sex**

"**Tommy,make me cum,I want you to take my virginity I want you to make me bleed, I want you to carry my baby" said Kira horny as fuck**

"**Anything for you baby, you know I would do anything for you" **

**A/N- **_I hope you like this power ranger smut so far :) I am a beginner righter so sorry if there is any missleading content and grammar mistakes I will fix them asap, next chapter will be out soon xD Thanks._


End file.
